


Just A Simple Kiss (One Shot)

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean will do anything for Sam, Female monster thing, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female monster with questionable intentions commands Dean to just simply kiss Sam to heal him.  </p><p>This is a Family Business One Shot, not a Wincest Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Kiss (One Shot)

I found this image on google and inspiration hit.   

 

 

“Just kiss him,” the thing commanded in a gentle tone. "It’s just a press of lips on lips,“ it chided when Dean remained stiff in place. 

Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. The she-bitch, he wasn’t sure exactly what it was, was smiling gently at him. The vibe it was giving off was friendly and caring. He wanted to gag. He wanted to shoot it, but it had dissolved their weapons. 

Sam was layed out on an altar like an offering and he was pale, bleeding out. Just a kiss? Kiss his brother? It wasn’t that he couldn’t follow through with a simple press of lips on lips that had rendered him immobile, but the fact that that was what she/it? wanted him to do. 

Why? What would happen if he did? What if it didn’t work? How would Sam react if he did? Would Sam even realize what was happening if he did? These were some of the thoughts running rampant with in his brain as he stood there eyeing the thing that was watching him passively. 

"If I do, then what?” Dean demanded. His hands chose that moment to start shaking. He grit his teeth and squeezed his hands in to fists by his side to hide the trembling. He was going to do it. He would do anything to save his brother’s life, but this was one of those things that was crossing a line. Even if it did save his life. 

She/it’s lips curled up to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dean grimaced at what he guessed was supposed to be a smile. Even though the image it presented was gruesome it still looked like a passive smile. What was this things deal? "He will heal. You two will walk out of here alive.“

"Just like that? There’s no catch what so ever?” He scoffed and looked away. He winced and his head rolled slowly on his shoulders to look at his brother. Sam’s chest was rising and falling normally, but he feared that at any second that would change. 

He really wanted to just do the thing and get it over with, but he didn’t trust that that would fix the problem. What if the thing was just messing with him? So help him if it started laughing at him or something. He’d… Damn it, he missed his gun. His trigger finger twitched in longing.

“No catch,” it said and one of Dean’s eyebrows rose a fraction as he detected a hint of sadness in it’s voice. 

He wanted to scream at it, curse at it, shoot it… Internally, he cursed at the universe and the thing and himself and his very existence for the fact that he was helpless in this situation. His resolve in doing this was still a brick wall as he resigned himself to just do it already. He purposefully turned his back to the thing and eyed his brothers form. Sam had been semiconscious when they’d stumbled in to this room.

He made a face as he closed the distance between them. He gulped as he reached for Sam’s hand. As soon as his fingers touched his skin he felt a twitch before Sam’s fingers curled around his hand. "Sam?“ He prompted instantly, leaning closer to look at his face.

"Mm…” was all he got in response. His eyes remained closed, the eyelids not even fluttering in response. A small crease did form between his brows as he made the noise, but it immediately smoothed back out. 

Frustrated, Dean exhaled through his nose sharply. He tightened his grip on Sam’s hand and he pressed his lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second to steady himself. When he opened them he said, “I don’t know if you know what’s going on or not and honestly I really hope you don’t. I…” He swallowed past a forming lump in his throat. 

“I have to do something… weird. Just… let it happen.” One side of his mouth twitched as a smile tried to form, which he knew was inappropriate given the current circumstance, but he couldn’t help it. The ‘just let it happen’ joke had always been funny and his immediate reaction was to always be amused, no matter who or what said it. 

Get a grip, Winchester, he chided himself. Focus.

He placed his other hand on the stone slab by Sam’s ear and exhaled slowly as he leaned more forward. Ok, Sam had a big head. The closer he got, the more he could make out the shape of Sam’s jaw line, and the way his cheek bone dipped in the middle of his jaw, and the way his forehead protruded slightly beneath the beginning of his hairline. He’d heard somewhere that protruding foreheads meant intelligence. Yep, Sam was definitely that. 

Smart with out an ounce of common since. That was his brother, alright. He hovered just inches from his face for a few seconds as he breathed in and out a couple times to strengthen his resolve. He grimaced for a second, then purposefully smoothed his face out. He peeked his eyes open long enough to see where Sam’s lips were, then closed them again. If he didn’t look it wouldn’t be so bad. He carefully lowered his face the last few inches. 

He immediately went stiff when he realized how cold Sam’s lips were. Even as he acknowledged this fact he sincerely hoped that this simple lips pressed to lips was enough to count as a kiss. He pulled back, opening his eyes. His brother’s face was still pale. There was still blood on his left eyebrow and he still seemed disconnected from the world. Dean knew that a spell breaking sometimes took a few seconds or even a few minutes, so he was willing to give it that amount of time before he freaked out and/or got angry. 

Not that he wasn’t a little bit… or a lot of both right now. After what he guessed was a few minutes nothing seemed to be changing. He straightened up and turned around. The she thing was gone. Barring his teeth he turned in a full circle to find the room empty. 

He growled and turned back around to face Sam. This was not happening. The small drip drip of blood made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he started to panic. It hadn’t worked. The room was sealed and his brother was dying and there was nothing he could do. 

The ….thing…. had lied to him. His eyes began to sting with forming tears at the same time that he started to feel anger churn with in his gut. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break things. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to…

“Mm…” 

“Sam!” He immediately gripped his shoulders and barely resisted shaking him. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open. At first his gaze was unfocused and the vacant expression made Dean’s stomach cringe. 

“Sam?” He said again, this time more calmly. 

Sam breathing increased, the rise and fall of his chest increasing. He took in a few deep breaths through his nose and exhaled them before he said, “Dean?” He seemed confused as he blinked rapidly. Finally, his eyes focused and he looked straight at him. 

With out thinking, Dean raised his hand and ran it through his hair. "Hey,“ he said softly, giving a little laugh. "Hey, buddy. How you feeling?”

Sam’s nose wrinkled up and he blinked at him again. "Wha… What’s going on?“ 

Dean’s heart did a little leap as the cut on Sam’s eyebrow visibly began to grow smaller. It only took a few seconds for it to disappear completely. He wanted to leap with joy, but he contained himself. "You’re good, Sam,” he said, smiling. "Everything’s good, now.“ 

He rubbed smoothing circles over Sam’s chest. "Do you think you can sit up?”

Sam let out a small groan, his face creasing as Dean guessed he was thinking about it. "Yeah,“ he finally said. 

Dean smiled wider as Sam, with a little bit of help, easily rose and stayed in a sitting position. He seemed a little bit disoriented as he looked around, but overall, he appeared fine. They both went still as the room began to rumble beneath them. There was a scrapping sound and Dean saw a part of the wall slide over to reveal the hallway they’d used to get in this room. His eyes widened. 

"Come on, Sam,” he said, gripping his arm. Sam looked behind him. When he saw the door, he immediately gripped Dean’s forearm and let him help him to his feet. Together, they shuffled out of the room, which was barely trembling now, and made their way down the hallway and out of the cave.

Sunlight was streaming down through the tree’s, casting a warm glow on the ground. Dean squinted at the sky. It seemed like no time had passed at all since they’d entered the cave and he knew they must have been in there for a good three or four hours. Time must have stopped the moment they’d entered. He didn’t care. 

He helped Sam in to the passenger’s seat and buckled him in. Once he was strapped in, and the ignition was started, he got them out of there. As they drove he couldn’t help, but glance in to the rear-view mirror a couple times. That she thing, which he still couldn’t figure out it’s motives, didn’t miraculously pop up in the back seat. He didn’t catch glances of it the mirror or in his vision. 

There was no eery feeling they they were being watched. He wondered what the hell the thing had been. A rustling sound caught his attention and he looked over to see Sam pulling a map out of the glove box. "What are you doing,“ he asked him. 

"I just want to see where we are.”

Dean looked straight ahead and shook his head slowly. Some things never changed. 

“Hey, Dean.”

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and ground his teeth a few times before he said, “Yeah?” His voice came out deep, because he had to force the word out. He knew Sam wanted to know exactly what happened back there, because he couldn’t be satisfied unless he had every single freaking detail about everything. He blinked a couple time when the silence stretched out. His head snapped to the side and Sam was sitting stiffly, grimacing at the map.

“Sam?” He prompted, hesitantly.

The sound of his voice made Sam jump, like he was lost in thought and he’d startled him out of it. "Yeah,“ he said, his voice coming out a little higher than normal. "Sorry, just ugh…” He grimaced again and Dean made a face at him. 

Dean had to look back at the road again, before he looked back at his brother. He had the sinking feeling that Sam knew. He felt conflicted about that knowledge. Rolling his eyes, he said, “Ugh, what, Sammy?” He really didn’t want to talk about this, but he really wanted to get it out in the open, so it would go away. 

Keeping his eyes firmly on the map, he said, “Just, ugh… thanks.”

Dean squirmed in his seat. What did you say when your brother thanked you for kissing him to save his life? He looked back at the road and blinked rapidly as he realized how inappropriate saying 'you’re welcome’ would be. He settled with, “Yeah, don’t mention it.” He looked at Sam who was still looking at the map. 

“Really,” he said firmly. "Don’t mention it.“ He returned his attention to the road.

Sam suddenly let out a little laugh, which made Dean glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. "What,” he curiously asked. 

“It’s just… Our lives… just… wow. So, that happened.” 

Dean snorted. He shook his head and couldn’t help, but smile. "Yeah, Sammy. It happened, but…“

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don’t mention it. Wasn’t planning on it.”

The words rolled out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. "Shut up, bitch.“

Sam let out a little laugh before he threw back, "Jerk.” 

Neither one of them looked at the other as both of them smirked. Even though they angled their seating positions away from the other, they both knew it was only a matter of time before they were completely good again. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. They’d always do what it took to protect each other. Even if it was freaking awkward. 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to leave 'Kudos' to support my work.


End file.
